creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre/Archive 12
Howdy. I'm Cabb! I've been reading stories on this wiki for a while before I got an account. I'm horrible at writing creepypastas but I love reading them. So, I'm not exactly new per say, but still. Adios! Cabbagiez1 (talk) 03:15, December 22, 2015 (UTC) A Suggestion Hi Underscorre. I want to make a suggestion. Quite a while back I created some little scripts to help editing on the wiki. They do things like removing indenting, fixing capitalization (inlcuding the first person "i"), removing coding issues (span and p tags) and other little fixes like these. They are very fast and easy to use. So, recently I had the idea of online compilers and this may be a great opportunity to apply/test that idea. If I were to make such a tool, would you be interested? I don't think it will be hard to make at all so that's not a problem. The user wouldn't need to download anything. He/She would simply copy-paste the story in a panel, press a button and that's it. I've been testing those scripts for quite some time and I haven't encountered any issues at all. Of course, I would clean up the code a bit to make it more error-proof. What do you think? Is this something that you might find useful? MrDupin (talk) 16:44, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Great, I'll let you know when it's ready. I will surely have it ready by February, as I'm pretty busy with school stuff. :Also, for some time now I've been thinking about creating an online poll system. I don't know what the admins have decided about PotM and all that jazz, but I want you to know I can create a poll system that will fit the wiki's requirements perfectly (+ a pretty robust anti-cheat). Just throwing it out there so you know. MrDupin (talk) 17:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Another thing, I noticed that the Writer's Showcase rules don't mention that users aren't allowed to post whole stories on the forum. May I fix that? MrDupin (talk) 19:14, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Lack of Familiarity Hello there. I'm a bit new here but I wanted to post a story I had been working on. I quickly saw that there were rules against spinoff stories and wondered if it applied to me. While my story is original content, it mentions and includes a few characters from H.P. Lovecraft's mythos. I have spoken with WhyAmIReadingThis about this matter and he said he was fine with it, but recommended I ask another Admin to make sure. Madman97 (talk) 03:29, December 27, 2015 (UTC) HI Hi there Underscorre!! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and a more wonderful New Year's! I just hope everything is going excellent with you, I'll try to keep in touch c: Luigifan100 17:28, December 27, 2015 (UTC) A Suggestion: Encore I already have a domain reserved for personal use, so I was going to use that. I'm not sure in what language I'll program the poll with. I was thinking a combination of JS and PHP (+ HTML, if you count that). But I haven't researched that yet so I can't say if I'll need anything else. The same goes about the tools. The tools themselves are programmed in Python, but I don't know how I'm going to implement them online. If you want more details about all that, I can share my ideas, but I haven't planned anything thoroughly. About the Showcase, I've seen a couple of bad threads the past month. That's why I brought it up, it seems people get a bit confused. MrDupin (talk) 20:40, December 27, 2015 (UTC) vanishing comments again This story this time. I have no idea if it even registered the damn thing, let alone how to view it or edit it. I can view the comments on the first story where this happened, though, so I'm not sure what the deal is. Either someone fixed that comment for me, or it just takes a long time to work properly. Either way it's limiting my usefulness on the forums, because I can't see replies, let alone remember what I wrote.--Mikemacdee (talk) 06:00, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Underscorre. : I am sending a message regarding the story I uploaded recently, "The Strange Case of Officer North". After reading the article on deletion reasons, I am still not sure why it was deleted. If it involves the fact that properr capitalization was rarely used, that is due to the nature of the story. Otherwise, could you please explain how I violated the rules? :::::::::::::::::::::::: Thank you, :::::::::::::::::::::::: LoanSnark (talk) 02:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC)LoanSnark Yo Hey there Tom, I just wanted to bring some attention to my contest http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Koromo/Creepypasta_Wiki_Song_Contest,_Part_2 . I'd love to see what you think, and if you would enter that would be really cool. It's all up to you though. Thanks! --Jojo risin' (talk) 03:07, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ruckus' Blog Hey Underscorre, have you checked out Ruckus' newest blog? He proposed some very good wordmarks to replace our current one. He asked for it to be marked as a "Staff Blog" and I'll agree with him. Can you do that? MrDupin (talk) 14:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi there!!! How's everything going? Everything is going well with me, I baked some amazing cookies, triple chocolate! I hope you have an awesome day!!! Luigifan100 15:42, January 6, 2016 (UTC) How do I get a copy of my old story that you deleted? I can't find it anywhere. NukaColaMan (talk) 06:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:43, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Editing Tools Hi Underscorre. I finished uploading most of the online editing tools I told you about. I will continue improving them and adding more functionality, but for now you can check them out here if you want. Unfortunately, for some weird reason, "Fix Newlines" doesn't work online (probably PHP messing with the newlines character, '\n'). I'm looking into it though. Also, I haven't really tested them online, so don't use the tools yet for real editing. By the way, coding only removes span and p tags, as they seem to be the only tags causing problems. MrDupin (talk) 17:15, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, I fixed the newlines issue. Everything should work fine now. I'll do some testing and I'll let you know. MrDupin (talk) 13:45, January 9, 2016 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey, Tom, happy New Year! I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. I'd love to hear what you think. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:56, January 10, 2016 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey, Tom, happy New Year! I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. I'd love to hear what you think. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:56, January 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry... Underscorre, I am sorry if I was vandalizing your page! I basically am new to this Creepypasta Wiki! Also, I disliked it when some other users putted this on my message wall: | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} What the heck, are you friends doing a death threat on me by using a Portal reference! Also, if you completely hate me, I suggest I'll leave this wiki. If you are going to accept my apology. Review my story? Howdy Underscorre! It's been a while since I last messaged you. I've come back to writing on this site because, truth be told, it's the only website that motivates me to write. Since I see writing as one of the most productive uses of my time, it's only natural I would want to come back and do my best to make successful stories again. With that said, I have a story I'd like you to review that you can find here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519002#11 I've asked three other admins to review it already. One seems to have ignored my request and theother two have left a single comment and refused to come back after I've applied their feedback to my story. In other words, I'd like to know what you think now, and hopefully have you keep coming back with each update to tell me whether or not I've improved. I would have posted the story to the site already but I'd like to avoid getting the story taken down if I can, since I don't do well with deletion appeals. Please and thank you! ColorlessAngelz (talk) 14:18, January 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Editing Tools I was actually going to port everything to Javascript, but I'm currently studying for exams and I don't have the time. Normally that wouldn't take long, but I used Python for the actual tools and porting from Python is always tricky. I will probably port a script before February to test things out and see how we can implement it into the Wikia. I'll keep you updated. MrDupin (talk) 17:04, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :I quickly wrote this. Can you take a look and tell me if something like this can be implemented on the wiki? It just fixes indenting and trailing spaces (the trim function). I'm sorry I didn't upload it on my server, I'm afraid you'll have to run it on your own. :By the way, I noticed that on your talk page, just above your archives, the button reads some weird things. :Anyway, I hope the code I provided is what you had in mind. MrDupin (talk) 22:47, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I just posted an updated version, including Fix_Newlines and Fix_Capitalization. I haven't tested it 100%, but it seems to be working fine. MrDupin (talk) 14:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Update on Editing Tools I found some time, and I think I finished the thing off. I will continue, of course, updating it and adding more functionality, fixing bugs etc. Here's the link. I have no idea though how we can implement it on the wiki. It is written in pure JS and html, so I don't think there'll be a problem. If you need anything else, feel free to ask. MrDupin (talk) 16:14, January 14, 2016 (UTC) sample chapter I could use a couple of admins' feedback on a sample chapter I posted a while back. Would love to hear your thoughts if you and any of the others get time off from the wiki slush pile.--Mikemacdee (talk) 01:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Quick Question I notice people bump their posts on the Writer's Workshop. I'm just curious as to whether or not it's frowned upon. DarthWeezer1994 19:47, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Got it. MrDupin (talk) 20:15, January 19, 2016 (UTC) The sKreamer Hello Tom, There's this story: The sKreamer which at first I thought had a capitalization error. The story itself isn't the best but should pass QS. The thing is I don't know what to do with the title - I was hesitant to capitalize 'sKreamer' as the deliberate organization of capitalization seemed to be an important part of their entity's name. Yet it still looks messy... would quote marks be the way to go? Just wanted to clarify Rinskuro13 (talk) 17:09, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : Since "sKreamer" is a proper noun you probably shouldn't capitalize it, just my two cents. : ᐃᓐᓂᕈᖅᑐᖅ 17:48, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Aren't proper nouns meant to be capitalized tho?? Rinskuro13 (talk) 21:46, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: Answered. SoPretentious 04:15, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Message Herro, since you are admin here can I ask you something? Billy cougar (talk) 17:29, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I need to know can I add Slovene or Russian urban myths to this Wiki? They're quite creepy. Billy cougar (talk) 17:50, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Since I'm not getting a reply I guess dat's a yes. Billy cougar (talk) 21:48, January 23, 2016 (UTC) my story has been unjustly deleted. hi there, can you check out my dad's story bali tharpanam thanks. Stan 'psyco' cooper (talk) 09:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC) LATER. Billy cougar (talk) 11:43, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Writing Workshop trouble and questions. Recently I finished writing some creepypasta poetry and decided to put it up on the Writer's Workshop forum before releasing it. However, I've come across a couple of problems. The formatting, for whatever reason, is incorrect when I entered it into the Workshop. It's oddly spaced, and it's unclear where some stanzas end and others begin, and I don't know how to fix it so that it looks like a proper poem (With this being an example of what I want it to look like). Is there any way you can fix this? I apologize if it's of any inconveince (and I'm sure it is). Here's the more terrifying question: Will this same problem occur when I finally post the poem? I'd hate to come nagging to you all over again. Also, would it be too much to ask if I inquired whether or not it passes the qaulity standards? I personally am pretty sure it does, but I've heard admins such as you are rightfully more critical of poems. Here's the link to the Thread... SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 03:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Answered both questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:42, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Curious Hi Underscorre! I was wondering if it was possible to hide my talk page so that anyone who does not have an account with Wikia cannot access it, some people I talk with find me here and I was wondering if something can be done without having to delete my account. If that is not possible then that is fine, I just wanted to know. Thanks! 15:13, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Blogs Hello, there! I was wondering how can I add a blog post to the wiki. Where do I go and what do I do. RE: Commenting Policy LOL UR DEFENDING A WEEABOO? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alice_Killings SUCKS, ITS WEEABOO SHIT, YOU SHOULD DELETE IT (ShadowStormageddon (talk) 17:18, March 9, 2016 (UTC)) Ah well Dang, that is unfortunate. That is quite alright, hope you have been taking it easy! Luigifan100 04:00, March 10, 2016 (UTC) needless rage? LOLOLOLOLOL ur an idiot look noob, if you think i'm raging, then you are wrong and you are a fucking idiot, you make me laugh kid get off the internet and get a life you should be cringing right now, and cringing at http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alice_Killings it is not good at all, it is just a shit creepypasta that a weeaboo made, nobody wants to fucking read weeaboo shit, only 7-10 year olds read that kind of shit please if you want good creepypastas then read wormparty.ogg ShadowStormageddon (talk) 17:29, March 10, 2016 (UTC) I think I know why my story was deleted. I think it was because my paragraphs were too big or I made some mistakes. I'm sorry, I'm just new to writing them and that was my first story. Do you know who could give me any tips? Thanks. -Loco TheLocoTrain (talk) 21:04, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Question? My question is about the page, Pingu's Punishment. Let me explain, I was blocked on this wikia due to making a false story and spamming others. Well, while I was blocked, someone from another wiki told me to check a story about a rare lost episode of the British-Swiss stop motion claymation children's show series called Pingu. Well, the creepypasta story was about a man who have recently heard about Pingu's Punishment (this was during his childhood, but have only seen part of the episode). The story goes on explaining the man downloaded a file with a video file, under the name of Pingu's Punishment. This story goes deeper about the plot of this violent lost episode being about how Pingu gets more upset and his friends and family starts to kill themselves, the plot to the episode ends with Pingu ending his life by jumping off a cliff and somehow dies. When I got unblocked, the page is not on this wiki. Can you tell me why the page isn't on Creepypasta Wiki anymore? Also, I am sorry for my spam last time. GoldenFreddyfan1987 23:51, March 14, 2016 (UTC)GoldenFreddyfan1987 Powderpuff girls creepypasta I see that you've edited the powerpuff girls pasta, is it real? Do you know anything about the images? I'm scared. Thanks Man No worries. Glad to hear from you. It's definitely good to be back. Hopefully I get this nonsense figured out soon. Now they're telling me I have to see another specialist next, so who knows when it's gonna be resolved. I'll let everyone know when I find anything out. Hope all is well on your end. Have a good one, friend. Jay Ten (talk) 17:33, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Comment Policy Link I think I fixed it. I just removed the broken part and placed a standard single bracket link in its place, and it worked (I actually gave it about a 2% chance of working). Give it a look to make sure it looks ok to you. Have a good one. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header Jay Ten (talk) 14:43, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. That's my one lucky technical fix for the year. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:49, May 1, 2016 (UTC) RE Hey there, good buddy! I'm doing all right, thanks for asking. I recently finished a novel and I'm in the process of trying to (hopefully--keep them fingers crossed!) get it published. I sent out nearly fifty query letters to literary agents. I've gotten a lot of rejections but a couple have expressed interest. Wish me luck, I know I fucking need it: it's so crazy competitive out there. That's been keeping me busy and it's late spring so we are hard at work on our little farm and homestead. The farmer's market started on Friday and we just had our big plant sale at the school. I took my boy to his first punk show and that was a blast, he really loved it. Now his favorite band is this local band Drowned in Piss. They got a cute girl singer with green hair. The name of their demo/CD is Mean and Icky. I just love that title so, so much. How you doing over there across the pond? Read any good books or see any good movies? That would be great if you would archive my Talk Page. Thanks so much, man. Hasta la proxima, mi amigo. Yours truly, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:47, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the edit... Sorry, I'm rather new, and not too familiar with the technical stuff on the site, but I did mention in the comments on "What's Never There" that I would edit certain elements, and that the author could revert whatever she saw fit. Good day. TheStarshipCommando (talk) 01:05, May 6, 2016 (UTC) i have an idea insted of deleted poorly written pages we should inprove them if we did that this wiki would really be creepypasta wiki not long boring but welly written stories wiki Hospital Food Hello, I'm Dee Dust and I liked your story, Hospital Food. It's short but the end kind of makes me question what exactly happened and the thought of the two ways it could go is interesting. I would like to do a narration video of this on my YouTube channel with your permission. I would give proper credit to you and link back to the story itself. Thanks for the consideration! DeeDust (talk) 15:56, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, I posted a pasta, but I can't find it. You might be thinking that it's probably deleted--but it's not. I can't seem to find anything related to my pasta at the Wiki Activity. I have searched everywhere; maybe an error occurred. Can you please check your archives if there's a posted/deleted pasta that's named Charlotte's Portrait? ::Thanks. Anonymous728.exe (talk) 07:29, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I am very interested in still narrating this story, but I'm going to have to apologise. It looks like I mixed up a few stories in the folder system I was using at first and thought the permission I received for another story was from you. Which is one reason why I'm tracking things on a spreadsheet now. I narrated the story here: https://youtu.be/z7YhGttYOOA DeeDust (talk) 18:26, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Independence Day? Oi! Thinking of you, mate. Just curious, which side are you leaning on? And did you suffer the rain to vote? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:52, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Independence Day? Re: Name Colour Thanks a lot for that Mr. Scorre, much appreciated. I suppose I'll see you around. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 17:41, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Blocked I admit I didn't do the right thing there, but I thought the story was changed enough to constitute it being posted again. Bit of a brain fade, so I apologise for that. CappkaTalk 12:12, July 16, 2016 (UTC) M4R - "Bug Bites" There was no "second narration" for that story. Those annotations were added by a reviewer for the Writer's Workshop. There were originally somewhere around 20, and it appears I left 2 in by mistake. I meticulously proofread the story but it looks like sometimes you can't catch everything. I sincerely apologize for this embarrassing mistake and if I wasn't sleeping off this terrible flu I have, I would have fixed it hours ago. Again, I'm very sorry and I hope my story will be approved after moderator review. DoctorBleed (talk) 21:42, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you I just wanted to thank you for the detailed review you gave to my friend StuffYeahStuff on his story in the WW. I encouraged him to join the wiki and I'm glad he was given such helpful advice on his story. Have a good day. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 22:08, July 19, 2016 (UTC) About Bloodied Trees and Bright Lights I have worked on the story's prose and added another scene to it. I was wondering if you think it is good enough to leave the Marked For Review category or not. If not, could you provide just a small bit of advice that would really bump the story up to quality standard. I don't want to waste too much of your time. Thank you. Pwnixer (talk) 20:21, July 20, 2016 (UTC)Pwnixer Re: Thanks Thank you for the message! I'm glad it's appreciated - my page was vandalized the other day because I marked a story for deletion! I found that quite funny. Ultimately, I'm just happy to help. ChristianWallis (talk) 11:03, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for helping me with StanDan or whatever his name was. I don't normally reply to people like that but occasionally I can't help it. It's nice to know that other people, especially admins, will come along and keep things sensible and offer some help. ChristianWallis (talk) 15:09, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, it'll be pretty low-key as I'm just getting everything ready for the move and figuring out when's the latest I can cut my internet and electricity before I leave. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:12, July 28, 2016 (UTC) hi . umm i don't know how anything works so yay , so just hello i guess ha ha ha ^^" CourtneyTheCannibal (talk) 04:54, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Is the one day ban a IP address ban? Is the ban a IP address ban? But the story was awful and I was planning to change it anyways. an ip bn is pathetically easy to get around-- --Tube Cow (talk) 02:29, August 1, 2016 (UTC)Canned prince Deletion Dear Underscorre, :I was very disappointed when I found out that my creepypasta was deleted. Therefore, I would like to ask why, so i can figure out what edits would be necesary to get it back on the wiki. I believe that it at least met the minimum standards, therefore I would like some more information. Thank You! Tgp02 (talk) 13:48, August 4, 2016 (UTC)TGP02 Tgp02, :I may not be Underscorre, but I think I know why it was deleted. It was probably deleted because it just was not scary, and the ending was kind of bad. I know that poetry pastas are very hard to write. That is why there are so few. Here are the problems: -Nothing really had build up. It was all just... there. -There were not any lines that would genuinely shock or scare readers. -The Hail Shegora part near the end was kind of cringy, as well. I hope that answered some questions while Underscorre is away. FrankEeverest (talk) 16:11, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Underscorre, :Thanks for helping me with the formatting for my pasta, The_Stray. I am just starting out, so I need all the help I can get. Many people seem to be harsh on admins for deleting their story, when they do not know why it was deleted in the first place. I think that is just wrong. If you need to edit or delete any of my stories, feel free! FrankEeverest (talk) 16:15, August 4, 2016 (UTC) My article can you give me the article so I can read it on ytube? LaughingJacks (talk) 21:21, August 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: That's great, I wasn't really expecting this finding. By the way, do you remember the other little project from a year ago? The story editing tools I had written? It's in Javascript, so is there any way to implement it into a page on the wiki, or is it impossible? MrDupin (talk) 15:24, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Here. If you want, I can break the functions into separate parts, if it's easier for you. If you need anything else, let me know. MrDupin (talk) 14:01, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Photo Hi there Underscorre, I just wanted to inform you I found this on the Squidward's Suicide Story and I'm not sure if it's really rude but the user might need a warning or something of the sort. Thanks Luigifan100 21:13, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Done. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:23, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Moving Pages Sorry about that boss, I was under the impression that move redirects were only provided for more well-known stories (Empyreal advised me). The last thing I want to do is somehow mess up the search stuff. I'll leave redirects for week-old stories that need them from now on. Thanks for letting me know and for fixing that redirect. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 22:08, August 11, 2016 (UTC) PotM Notify Just wanted to let you know that I changed the notify template so it links to the poll I added to Whitix's contest. If you notice that the first of the month has rolled around and I haven't reverted it to your last version, please feel free do so. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 17:50, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Message If you are so keen on acting like an authroity figure, the best thing to do is to ignore people like you. Tube Cow (talk) 10:34, August 20, 2016 (UTC)No Disrespect Mate Story Deletion Hello! My story got deleted two times and I still don't know what's wrong with it. I'm kinda upset but I guess I'll go with it IAnna7 (talk) 10:06, September 4, 2016 (UTC)IAnna7 :Addressed. :Jay Ten (talk) 12:25, September 4, 2016 (UTC) It's Understandable Sorry if I violated the rules. I'm new to this kind of stuff. But now I know where to upload this story. So, thanks! ...I guess...? JoshuaZ64 (talk) 09:10, September 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Edit Hi. You recently left a message on my page about a change I made to the story: "My Buddy, Clark". I just want to inform you that is was MY story ~~Cmusba~~. Hello, I have found my old account. I approve of the edits made to "My Buddy, Clark" by Cmusba ~~Jcmba~~ Thanks Thank you man. It's great to hear that, keep me posted. I am very interested to see how code can be implemented, those scripts will help a lot. Next month, I'll start reading on the developer side of the wiki too. I want to see what scripts I can create, it will be fun. MrDupin (talk) 15:38, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the links, they will be a good place to start. MrDupin (talk) 15:59, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Hard time getting critique Hey Underscore, As you probably remember, I submitted the poem, 'Thunder and Lightning' that was taken down by yourself soon after. The reason I decided to put it up was because I was having a hard time getting critique on the writers workshop. It has been five days since anyone posted on my thread and my updated work has been up for four days. Essentially, I ran out of patience and decided to use sites designed for reviewing poetry. After this set of reviews and this review that came in yesterday, I made the assumption that it would meet quality standards, deciding to just put it up. Clearly this was incorrect. I've come to you to ask if there's any chance you could elaborate on your reasoning to take down the poem as I'm not recieving much help on the writers workshop. Kind regards, Beddy Byes (talk) 00:10, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey, I'm happy to do that. Will add it now ChristianWallis (talk) 18:19, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Noooo! God, the avatar! I think it's staring right through my soul... MrDupin (talk) 18:30, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Good day. My story "Night Sounds" was deleted. I'm not here to contest this. I'm just curious why? Not up to QS doesn't say much. I have read the guides and the only thing I can imagine is the story itself, but I have no way to improve it if I don't know where it fails as a story. Thank you and have a good day. PunkFaye (talk) 17:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC) --PunkFaye (talk) 17:53, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure if my first message went through. if it did I apologize for posting again. I am contacting for more information on my story deletion? My recent upload "Night Sounds" was deleted on grounds of not meeting QS. I'm not here to contest this deletion and I have read the guides. I can't see anything wrong with my story unless the story itself isn't good enough. I posted it in the Writers Workshop last year and it didn't get any negative feedback. That is, I realize a few comments do not speak for the admins. I would just appreciate to know the specific fallacy in my story to improve my chances next time. Thank you and sorry again if this message is a repeat. Sorry! I am terribly sorry for my actions that seemed to be Pointsgaming, and I did not know of it yet. Thank you for pointing it out, and I will do my best not only to avoid doing that, but also to brush up on the rules so that I may avoid any other violation in the future. Again, thanks for pointing it out, and I will do my best not to do it again. PixCity (talk) 02:17, October 9, 2016 (UTC)PixCity Re: Warning There must be some sort of mistake. I do not recall ever deleting messages off of a user talk page. Knight Stone-Fist (talk) 20:18, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Got it. MrDupin (talk) 20:59, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't do this earlier but.... I did as you asked and fixed my sig. Sorry I didn't do this earlier, I was busy with schoolwork. |w= |no|yes}}}} |h10px|||| }} |h10px|||| | |}} }}}} | |}}}}MNoDead(talk be here!| ) 02:16, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Reactivate My Old Account I noticed on my old account, you said just in case my old account gets reactivated (on the ), so I was wondering if you knew how I could do that and how would I go about doing that? Also, with the new font colors, you might want to change the header on your talk page. The links are unreadable. TenebrousTorrent 01:01, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I think it will work better to keep my new account, as I was averting a phisher on my old one. Would you help me change the link colors on BotoneraPopups? I tried moving the code to a new page on the developer's wiki and my own sandbox wiki so I could try to edit the code with my own colors, but it won't let me create pages in the MediaWiki namespace. As of now, the links are unreadable. TenebrousTorrent 02:35, November 4, 2016 (UTC) MarkforDeletionTool and M4RTool Would you help me with these tools? M4RTool and MarkforDeletionTool. I'm wondering how to add to the code so it removes the category from the target page and puts them in between at the bottom of the page. Feel free to use the code yourself if you like. The code page is a bit unclear, the "reason" for review or deletion is inputted in a window that appears after clicking the button on the toolbar. TenebrousTorrent 02:22, November 9, 2016 (UTC) RE:MarkforDeletionTool and M4RTool Hey dude, I can look into this for you today, yesterday wasn't a good day and I didn't get ANY kinda work done. You know where to find me though and I'll take a look today. There's a few other wiki things I have to fix today, so it'll be added to the list. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 19:34, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ayy lmaoMeetmeinthemarketillbetossinfishindatass (talk) 18:15, November 10, 2016 (UTC)illbeatthemarkettossinfishindatass Out of curiosity Was the username breaking the rules because of the length or the use of the word "ass"? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:27, November 10, 2016 (UTC) "My" Story Hi. You left me a message saying that my story has been deleted and the story it's 3am. I did not make that. I don't know what's happened but it may be that I was hacked for this. But i did not make it. I can tell because I can spell very good. But those words were spelt wrong. I hope you understand this. Thank you Batuhan03 (talk) 23:57, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Well... Don't you think it's time for another archive? Scrolling through 69 messages gets kind of tough when you need to scroll through it multiple times. (My wifi isn't very good.) ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:34, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'll help him out here as he's likely busy. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:36, December 15, 2016 (UTC)